


Christmas Cake

by GabesBeanie



Series: Merry Christmas, Darlin' [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Cake, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, shimada bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: 10/25 Days of Christmas || Christmas CakeGenji surprises his brother with his favorite holiday treat.





	Christmas Cake

Hanzo trudged his way into his apartment, slumped over with exhaustion and shivering faintly from the cold. Work had been draininging, the longer hours wearing him down. Dropping his shoulder bag to the ground, he toed off his shoes with a muttered, "ただいま.”

"おかえり!” Came an excited response. Hanzo looked up to see his brother standing beside their small kitchen table, arms outstretched to show off a little display. “Ta-da!”

On top of the table was a medium sized cake, covered completely in fluffy, white frosting. The top was covered in fluffy dollops of icing, shining strawberries, and tiny figurines of a snowman and Santa Claus. Between the smiling figurines, a little chocolate plaque cheerily displayed メリークリスマス!

“What…” Hanzo’s eyes flit from the cake to Genji’s excited face. “How did you get this?”

Genji put his hands on his hips, looking entirely too smug. “I asked around! Turns out there’s a lady at Tai Chi whose mom custom makes them!”

Hanzo stared at the cake, chest tightening at the sight. “I had not thought I would ever have one of these again.”

Genji gave him a sympathetic smile, “I remember these were your favorite.”

Hanzo nodded and reached for the knife, hovering it above the cake before pausing, “Did you want to take a picture of it?”

“Already done!” Genji grinned. “Dig in, bro!”

He quickly cut two even slices of the cake, carefully transferring them to some plates, a small noise of delight leaving him at the sight of the perfect strawberries nestled between the layers of sponge cake.

The brothers sat across from each other, each offering a quick "いただきます” before digging into the cake.

Hanzo felt the stress of the day melt away from his shoulders. The sweetness of the cream and strawberries balanced by the mild cake made for an irresistible combination. He closed his eyes, savoring the treat.

Genji snickered at him, “I’ve only ever seen you that happy when you’re texting your cowboy.”

Swallowing his bite, Hanzo rolled his eyes. Genji pressed on, “So have you slept with him yet?”

“Genji!” Hanzo sputtered, coughing a bit as he inhaled some cream.

“What! I’m your brother, you should tell me things!” He laughed. “Did you find the condoms I left you at least?”

Hanzo sighed, “Yes, I did.” He paused for a moment under Genji’s expectant gaze. “And no, we have not yet slept together.”

“Aw!” Genji whined, shoving another strawberry in his mouth. “I thought for sure you would have when he invited you over.”

“We were both… tempted,” Hanzo admitted, remembering the wandering hands across his hips and thighs as they watched a movie that evening. He barely recalled the plot of the film at all, being distracted by bristly kisses and breathy laughter. “But both of us had to work early in the morning and we didn’t want to…”

Genji’s grin grew, eyes twinkling with goodhearted mischief, “You both wanna spend the morning after cuddling and shit, huh?”

Hanzo scoffed, “In a sense.”

“That’s pretty sweet,” Genji admitted quietly, rolling his last strawberry through the remaining frosting on his plate. Hanzo watched him closely, knowing there was something greater on his mind.

“And what of you and Zenyatta?”

Genji’s head snapped up, eyes wide and cheeks slowly flooding with red. “Uh…”

Hanzo gave a small chuckle, scooping up the last bit of his cake, “I am not blind, I have seen the way you look at him, how you speak of him. You hold him in very high regard.”

Genji looked away with a pout, but didn’t deny it. “He’s just… really cool, you know? I’ve never met someone who looks at the world like he does.”

“Have you thought about asking him on a date?”

If possible, Genji’s pout deepened. “I’m not sure he would accept, I am his _student_ after all.” He huffed. “The last thing I want is to become awkward with someone who helps bring me peace.”

Hanzo hummed. That could be quite the dilemma. “I would think…” he started slowly, waiting until his brother looked up at him once more, “that a man like him would also value your relationship enough to work through any potential awkwardness.”

Genji gave a conceding little shrug.

“And,” Hanzo smiled. “I highly doubt he would say no. As I said, I am not blind.”

Genji buried his face in his hands with a yell, the elder brother laughing out brightly. It was nice to be on the other end of this sort of teasing for once.

Genji peaked through his fingers at his brother, taking in the mirth in his eyes and his relaxed posture. He glanced away, “I’m… I’m glad we can hang out like this.”

Hanzo startled, feeling a sudden shame creep into him. Genji noticed, quickly reaching out a hand to his brother, “I am not saying that with malice, Hanzo. I mean it.” He slumped back into his chair. “Back in Hanamura… We were never this close.”

“The elders wouldn’t allow it,” Hanzo conceded, the memories overtaking him. Nearly ten years ago, the brothers’ parents had died in a car crash. The news reports claimed it was an accident, but there was always a shred of doubt; it had been too clean, too planned.

Suddenly orphaned, the young Shimada brothers were placed into the care of their closest living relatives, being elders of the Shimada name.

They were cruel, put plainly. They took claim to their father’s business, turning it from a well-reputed international entity into something far less legal for a larger, dirtier profit.

The brothers were often separated—Hanzo to be integrated into running the business, a fine-cut figurehead for the elders to use as a puppet, and Genji to turn to the streets, gathering clients through his natural charisma. They hadn’t accounted for Genji’s rebellious streak, for him to take their precious funds and repurpose them for himself, desperately clinging to the young adulthood he was denied.

Hanzo however…

He shook his head, dispelling the bad memories. He was fine, he was safe. Genji was safe. He had a job and friends and a boyfriend who loved to sing and cook for him. He took a deep, shuddering breath, opening his eyes to see his brother staring at him with concern.

“Apologies,” Hanzo breathed, rubbing his hands together. “I… still find it hard to remember.”

Genji nodded his understanding, allowing Hanzo a moment to collect himself. He stared at the cake sitting between them, remembering the last time they had had one, snuck into the compound and eaten in a younger Hanzo’s room in the dead of night. That had been a few years ago, before their lives turned sharply south.

“You know,” Genji started softly, almost nervous to speak at more than a whisper. “For as much as I truly hate the shit they did to us… I am glad we are closer for it.” He looked his brother in the eye, knowing he needed to hear this, should have heard it long ago. “I am proud to have you as my big brother, Hanzo, and I am glad that we can now spend time like this. I never realized quite how much I missed you.”

Hanzo inhaled a shuddering breath, eyes misting at his brother’s words. He rubbed a hand across his eyes, unable to speak around the emotion built up in his chest. Genji seemed to understand.

“I was not prepared to have another brotherly moment with you so soon,” Hanzo admitted with a watery chuckle, wiping away the faint traces of moisture from his eyes.

Genji gave him another sly grin, glad his brother was back in higher spirits, “I brought cake so you would lower your guard.”

Hanzo let out a bark of laughter, “Damn, you exploited my weakness.”

They each decided that they both deserved another slice of sweet cake after that, Genji offering to plate them up. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying their treat and the quiet of the evening.

Hanzo had to admit, Genji was right. For all the hardships they had endured all those years in Hanamura, it was almost worth it to be able to have these moments now, finally being able to have his brother in his life.

“Thank you,” Hanzo said softly, and Genji knew it wasn’t just for the cake.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations | Click "Back" on Browser to Return**  
>  ただいま. [tadaima] = I'm home.  
> おかえり! [okaeri] = Welcome back!  
> メリークリスマス [merii kurisumasu] = Merry Christmas  
> いただきます [itadakimasu] = Let's eat
> 
> =x=x=x=
> 
> In honor of the reflections Hanzo skin and for the sake of brotherly moments, enjoy this Christmas Cake fic! Seriously, go look them up, they are adorable and taste amazing. Also Hanzo having a sweet tooth is canon, I will fight for this.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> [EDIT: I'm taking the day to play some OW, I'll be back on track tomorrow!]
> 
>  
> 
> [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S35W8B)
> 
>  
> 
> [Unedited.]


End file.
